


You're My Favorite

by Pinkalash



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hiddlesworth, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Oral Sex, Smut, Thorki - Freeform, Thunderfrost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:45:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkalash/pseuds/Pinkalash
Summary: Tom gets asked who his favorite avenger is.





	You're My Favorite

* * *

                                                                                 

"Tom who's your favorite Avenger?"

Tom could feel Chris look over at him as soon as the question was asked. Everyone knew Tom's answer but the Brit wanted to make it a little more difficult. Tom made it look like he was deep in thought, only to annoy Chris even more. "Uhhh.. I don't really have a favorite. They're all cool." Tom smirked as he saw Chris hit his chair. "You could've picked your brother!" Hemsworth shouted.Tom smiled and looked at Chris. "My brother..." He waved his arm in the Aussie's direction. "From another mother!" The crowd clapped and Tom smiled. He sat back and looked at Chris, who was looking right back at him. They made heart eyes at each other for a while before they had to leave their little love bubble.

* * *

Tom was back at the hotel. He was a bit tired from the premiere but didn't plan on sleeping. He took his suit off and folded it up neatly, placing it in his suitcase. As he took off his tie and belt he heard a knock at the hotel door. A smirk tugged at his lips, a part of him knowing who it was.  Tom put his tie and belt away before going to the door. He opened it and smiled at the sight of his favorite Aussie. "Ah Chris!" Tom smiled and hugged him, being given a hug in return.  Tom let Chris in and closed the door. "It's been so long man. I've missed having you to myself." Chris chuckled and leaned on the dresser. "It's been too long. I'm sorry for not making it to Korea, I hurt my elbow." He raised his arm to show the bandage. "Aww it's ok Hemsy. I was just hoping for my favorite Avenger to show up." Chris' eyebrow raised as a slight grin played on his face. "Oh now I'm your favorite?" Tom laughed his signature 'eh-heh-heh' and looked at him. "Of course you're my favorite, Chris. Who else would be?" "Mark Buffalo" Chris retorted, a chuckle following. Tom snorted. "Heheh you saw him staring?" "Of course I did I was also staring!" They both laughed, relaxing with every word.

"How can I be sure I'm still your favorite?" Chris smirked and folded his arms, looking at the older Brit. Tom leaned forward in his direction. "I know lots of ways," He reached out and placed his hand on Chris' arm, the Aussies biceps relaxing and unfolding at his touch. "Lots of ways.." Tom licked his lips and moved his hands to Chris' torso, moving his arms up and down feeling the muscle underneath. Chris let him and sighed. Tom slid his hands up the fabric of his shirt and felt the curves of his body. He lifted the shirt up over Chris' head and smirked. "Have you been working out some more? These weren't this big last time." He trailed his hands up to Chris' chest and squeezed, gaining a grunt from the Aussie. "Maybe, maybe not. I might've been doing this for you might've not." He smirked. Teasing the brit was always fun. "Either way it's perfect." He kissed his neck and collarbone, his beard brushing against the sun kissed skin. Chris sighed breathlessly, tilting his head back for Tom. Tom smiled and pushed him to the bed, his attention on Chris' body never ceasing. Chris was pushed to the bed with Tom above him. Tom pulled away from his kissing and looked at Chris.

"I still have some things to catch up on," He slid down Chris' body and made it between his legs. "Like saying hi to my not-so-little friend." He un-zipped Chris' pants and took them off slowly, just to torture the Aussie. Chris leaned up so he was resting on his elbows and looking at the seductive brit. Tom palmed him through Chris' briefs, only for a moment before he took them off, throwing the clothing along with the rest. Chris shivered at the sudden coldness. He bit his lip as he watched the Brit take his painfully hard member in his hand, slowly moving his hand up and down. Chris moaned as his head fell back. He gripped onto the sheets and the Brit took the tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue before pulling off. He licked a stripe up his length from balls to tip gaining another moan from the stronger man. Tom wrapped his lips around Chris' length and bobbed his head slowly. He wanted to make sure he was in control of the younger man. Chris bucked his hips only to be held down by Tom.  The Brit sucked him slowly, speeding up after a few minutes of Chris begging and whining for Tom to just suck him faster. Tom's head went back and forth at a easy pace which already had the Aussie moaning and pulling at the Brit's curls. 

Tom pulled off only to be met with childish whining. "Why'd you stop?" Chris looked at him with a look of confusion and sadness. "I don't want you coming just yet. I want that for the fun part." He purred seductively as he slowly started to strip of his clothes. Chris watched him with a little drool coming from his mouth. Tom wiped it away and smirked as he finished undressing. Tom straddled his hips and smirked as he grinded on him, Chris' cock twitching impatiently. "Tom c'mon.. Please?" "Beg for me Hemsy. I want to hear that sweet voice say the dirtiest things" He grinned devilishly. Chris whined. "C'mon Tom.. Please let me fuck you? I've missed that sweet little ass so much baby. I need it so bad." Chris bucked his hips against the tightness of Tom's ass and moaned. "Babe please."

Tom hovered a centimeter over Chris' member before sinking down, both men moaning out in pleasure. Tom felt his face flush as Chris speared him open. "A-ah fuck... Oh Chris you're tits aren't the only thing that got bigger.." Chris grunted as his hips jerked up, going deeper into the tightness. Tom moaned and used Chris' broad chest to give him support. Tom started to move up and down on Chris, moaning with each bounce of his hips. Chris gripped Tom's thin waist and moved him in a fluid motion, causing Tom to go faster. 

The older Brit moaned loudly as he held onto Chris and started to slam himself down, his moans growing in volume until he was practically screaming. "Chris~!! Oh my god- Ah!!!" He felt Chris brush against a certain spot that drove him crazy. Tom screamed as he angled himself so he was bouncing right on that spot. And he screamed. He screamed so loud he thought the neighboring hotel heard and was certain this hotel could hear him. 

"C-Chris oh I'm so close Chris- Ah~ I-I'm gonna cum~!!!" Chris took the small waist and slammed him down, Tom climaxing right then and there. Chris opened his mouth to try and get as much of Tom's spend in his mouth as he could, the rest ending up on his chest, face, neck, and bed. Tom weakly lifted himself up and down, aiming to break Chris as well. Chris moaned "Fuck babe.." Chris came inside Tom, filling him to the brim.

Tom moaned weakly and fell against Chris' chest. He panted heavily and closed his eyes as he tried to catch his breath. "F-fuck.. oh Chris I missed you so much..." He opened his eyes a little and pawed the sheets for his shirt. Tom wiped Chris' face clean and gave him a kiss. Chris smiled softly and gently ran his fingers through Tom's sweaty curls. "I missed you too baby.. I promise you, I'm not going to stay away from you for this long.." He held the back of his head and looked into his eyes.

Tom gave him a kiss. "I'll be holding you up for that.." Chris chuckled. "Y'know I might just start showing up to every red carpet you go to if it means I get to see your cute little face." Chris rubbed his cheekbone with his thumb. Tom shuddered and smiled. "Oh you don't have too-" He was cut off with Chris' finger to his lips. "But Tom I _want_ to." With that Tom didn't protest. He simply laid his head on Chris' strong shoulder and sighed. "What about Elsa?.. And the kids?.." He looked up at Chris, a bit of worry glinting in his eyes. "I've talked to Elsa about us and she said she's fine with it as long as I do stay in Australia to raise the kids." The Aussie pet his curls soothingly, Tom's worry melting away. "Okay that makes me feel way less guilty." He chuckled and sighed. 

Chris smiled and slowly sat up, holding Tom against him so he wouldn't slide away. "Let's clean up some.. we've made quite the mess." He chuckled and motioned to his cum covered chest. Tom giggled and nodded as he shuffled off Chris. He sat next to him and watched Chris get up and go to the bathroom. He noted how Chris walked. The way he swung his hips, how his powerful legs carried him, the way he shifted his weight, as much as he could. Tom got up as well and wobbled his way to the bathroom.

* * *

Chris stood under the warm water in the shower, washing himself clean of Tom's spend. He looked at Tom and pulled him under the water. Tom leaned on Chris as the Aussie washed his hair. Tom's light brown curls pressed against his forehead heavy with water. Chris chuckled and wiped the curly hair back and pressing a kiss to his forehead. "I love you, Tom." Tom smiled and hugged him tight, the two men embracing each other without a care in the world. "I love you too, Hemsy." Tom looked at him and kissed him sweetly, full of love and admiration.

They fucked in the shower. After Chris came, they went for round two. And three. And all the way up to six. After the hours of fucking, Chris carried the spent and tired Tom to the bed. He dressed the Brit in his purple pajamas and kissed his cheek as Tom looked up at him. "Stay?.." Chris sighed and felt his heart flutter. The way Tom looked at him with his gorgeous blue eyes, his brown curls starting to puff back out, the way his eyebrows turned upward making his precious puppy dog face. "How can I say no to that?" Chris chuckled as Tom scooted over to make room for the large Aussie. Chris got his boxers on and got in bed with Tom, putting his arm around him and rubbing circles into his back. 

Tom sighed in relaxation and closed his eyes. "God I love you.." Tom breathed out, arching his back ever so slightly as Chris rubbed down his back. "I love you too my little cherub." Chris kissed his curly head of hair, breathing in his scent and sighing. Tom rested his head on Chris' chest, bringing his knees up as he curled up beside the large Aussie as if he was a kitten. Chris held him close, his big arms wrapping around Tom's figure. "I'll never leave you again.." Chris muttered the promise into his ear. "Promise?" Tom nuzzled his head into Chris' neck. "I promise.." Tom smiled at the words.

"You're my favorite..."


End file.
